


Think About The Children

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Bobby, Angry John, Bobby And John Argue, Bobby Doesn't Agree With John's Parenting, Dean is not, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Protective Bobby, Sam And Dean Hear The Argument, Sam Is Too Young To Know What's Going On, Stubborn John, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby is tired of how John Winchester - a hunter he only recently met - treats his children. Tension mounts until it explodes into an argument, an argument they don't realise the children can hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think About The Children

Dean winced again as the shouting continued. He had heard his name a lot - Sammy's too. Both of the men think the boys are asleep, but they're wrong. They're both awake, and they can hear every word. 

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMMENT ON HOW I RAISE MY CHILDREN BOBBY!"

"I DO IF HOW YOU'RE RAISING THEM IS GOING TO GET THEM KILLED! THIS LIFE ISN'T A LIFE FOR KIDS, JOHN!" 

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ANY!"

"NO BUT IF I DID I'D DO A HELL OF A BETTER JOB THAN YOU!"

"Dean," Sammy's little voice breaks through the shouting, and he turns over to find his six year old brother standing at the side of his bed, tears streaking down his face. "It's loud. Make them stop." 

The ten year old only sighs and ruffles the small head of hair in reply, inviting the child to lie next to him in his bed. "I can't Sammy," He says sadly. "I wish they'd stop too." 

The smaller boy sniffs a little bit. "What are they fighting about?" 

Dean purses his lips, not sure how to answer. Finally he goes with, "I don't know." He hates lying to his little brother, but sometimes it's necessary, like now for instance. Because he knows exactly what they're arguing about, but he also knows he shouldn't. Dean has always been mature for his age, but it's not something he ever thinks about. His job is to look out for Sammy, always has been and always will be. But for now they're at Bobby's, which is supposedly his time to be a kid. 

Except now Uncle Bobby and his Dad are arguing. About them. 

Again. 

He's glad Sammy's too young to understand some of the language being thrown about. 

"I HAVE A RIGHT MIND TO TAKE THOSE KIDS OFF YOU!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"FOR THOSE KIDS I WOULD! I TREAT THEM LIKE MY OWN AND I'LL PROTECT THEM AT ALL COSTS, EVEN IF THAT MEANS TAKING THEM OFF YOU!"

Dean doesn't want Bobby to take them away from Dad, although it might be nice to just stay in one place all the time, to let Sammy go to school in one place. To not be on their own for Christmas and birthdays. It might be nice to be normal. 

Sam whimpers again, burying his face in Dean's shoulder. The older boy wraps his arms around him in a comforting hug. "Sshh," He whispers through the dark. "It's okay. Just try and get some sleep." 

But that request is completely forgotten as three gunshots ring through the old house. Dean can see flashes of light under the door as the bangs rip through the air like bullets through skin. Sam screams quietly into his brother's shoulder, and Dean can only stare at the door as the house goes completely silent. Even the shouting has stopped. A million scenarios are running through the older Whinchester's head. Who's dead? Is anyone dead? Did Dad kill Bobby? 

It never occurs to him that Uncle Bobby may have killed their father; he knows Bobby would never do that to them, no matter how much he hates John's guts. 

The front door opens and slams shut. Is that Dad going out to bury Bobby's body? 

Somehow, when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs he relaxes completely but his anxiety also spikes. Did someone else shoot both Bobby and Dad? Are they coming for them next? The door knob on the door seems to turn extra slowly, like some of those horror movies he watches while Dad is gone. Sam is still crying quietly into his shoulder, so he quickly moves so his brother is behind him and pulls out the gun situated in his bedside table. The door swings open, and as it bangs against the wall Dean's nerves get the better of him, and he shoots, his hands shaking too much to aim properly. Which is a good thing too; as his eyes adjust to the light he sees it's Bobby in the doorway, splinters from the doorframe raining down from above him. 

"God damn, kid," Bobby breathes, walking towards them and taking the gun out of Dean's hand, putting the safety back on. "It's okay." 

The older man pulls both of the boys into a hug, Dean trembling violently as he tries not to cry. "Thought dad shot you," He mumbles, as exhaustion takes over his brother and the young boy finally begins to go to sleep. 

To his surprise, Bobby grins as he lets Sam fall back onto the pillow and pulls Dean into a tighter hug. "And you were gonna shoot him for me?" 

"Don't know," Dean murmurs. "Thought someone had shot you both and I was gonna kill 'em if they had." 

Bobby's smile is sadder now. "Well, everything's okay now. I'm sorry we kept you guys up." 

"S'okay," The child mumbles into his shoulder, suddenly exhausted as the adrenaline wears off. "What happened?" 

"I shot the wall by your daddy after he refused to leave my house," Bobby explains, grinning slightly as the memory. "He was scared out of his mind. I don't know where he's gone but I'm sure he'll be back in the morning." 

"Kay," Is all Dean can reply before he begins to properly fall asleep. He lowers the boy back onto the pillow next to his brother and ruffles his hair slightly, smiling. 

"Sleep well, kid," He wishes, feeling a stab of pain as he leaves the room and realises that that's all he can do.


End file.
